Every Story has a Soundtrack
by LittleTee
Summary: Complete. A collection of various oneshots inspired by ten random songs. All feature Hermione Granger as the main, or one of the main characters of that story. Written for HPFC. Pairings include: Fred/Hermione; Ron/Hermione; Harry/Hermione; Neville/Hermione; George/Hermione; Percy/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Severus/Hermione; Cedric/Hermione, and finally Cormac/Hermione.
1. HGFW Courage, Lies & Yule Balls Oh My!

**Summary:** A collection of various oneshots inspired by ten random songs. All will feature Hermione Granger as the main or one of the main characters of that story. Pairings include: Fred/Hermione; Ron/Hermione; Harry/Hermione; Neville/Hermione; George/Hermione; Percy/Hermione; Draco/Hermione; Severus/Hermione; Cedric/Hermione, and finally Cormac/Hermione. This was written for several wonderful challenges over at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum; but the main one is of course the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Others include: Every Letter Has A Story Challenge (chapters 2, 3, 4, 7 &amp; 8), One of Every Letter [Challenge] (Whole collection for the letter "E"), and the 2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition (under Songfic).

**Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. All songs mentioned belong to their original artist or creator. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

_**A/N:**_ This is a series of drabbles written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge over at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. The challenge is taking your MP3 player and selecting "Shuffle all" and writing a drabble during the duration of the song. You also declare what character or pairing you will write about throughout all ten songs, and whether or not you wish to have an additional prompt to base your story on.

My character I chose to write about was Hermione Granger.

My additional prompts were: Sandals; Lies; Shark; Violet; Stupefy; Protego; Dramione; Stargazing with a friend/partner/family member; Astronomy Tower; and, "Um...would you not?".

I do have to admit that most of these one-shots are a little long for a drabble. I am afraid I did got carried away and wrote my little heart out. Most of these are AU, and since this was the first time for me to write several of these characters I might have a few that are OOC. I hope not majorly so, because I do try my best to stay true to the original character. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review on what you thought of it when you're done.

* * *

...

**Characters:** Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley.

**Song:** "I Heart Weasleys" by the Ministry of Magic.

**Word prompt:** lies.

**"Courage, lies and Yule Balls… Oh, my!"**

"Hermione! Wait!" Fred shouted as he ran up to his fellow House-mate. Hermione slowed her steps and turned around slightly. Her expression told Fred that she was in no mode for silliness, as she would probably call it. Good thing that he wasn't trying to prank her. Oh no, this was something important.

"Fred, what is it? I need to help Harry with the Triwizard Tournament. The second task is fast approaching." She shifted her stack of books that she had just checked out from the library as she continued her trek back to the Gryffindor tower.

"It's George actually."

Hermione cut him a look and huffed. "I don't have time for your juvenile jokes, Fred." She emphasized his name as she climbed into one of the many self-moving staircases that resided in Hogwarts. He couldn't stop the grin that over took his features as he joined her just as the staircase decided to move.

"Well?"

Fred suppressed a start. He had been staring at her for the past few seconds without saying anything. Just staring. _Damn._ He chided himself for his careless mistake and took a breath before grabbing the bull by its horns. So to speak.

"Have you found a date to the Yule Ball yet?"

She frowned and quickly turned away. "Yes."

"Oh," was the only thing he could say. His heart felt like it had been crushed by her curt reply. He had wished that his younger brother, or anyone for that matter, hadn't found the courage to ask her yet. He had been clearly wrong.

Fred didn't know when exactly, but sometime over the course of the summer he had developed a small crush on the bushy-haired, brainy friend of Ron's. He had denied it at first. He had even went as far as avoiding the younger Gryffindor, which wasn't really hard to do, to give him time to allow the growing infatuation to ebb. That had not succeeded as he had wished. He still found himself stealing glances at Hermione and purposely staying longer in the Great Hall, after the evening feasts, just to have a chance to speak to her.

George, being the ever more observant of the two, didn't miss his twin's odd behavior and had called him out on it. Fred had to admit to his brother his growing likeness for Hermione Granger. He was surprised when George had pushed him towards their dorm room's door and demanded his brother ask her to the ball that day. And, to stop moping.

Fred had to admit that George's argument was valid. Hermione wasn't a shrew. She wouldn't laugh at his face if she didn't share his feelings or didn't want to go with him. He hadn't thought that she would have a date already. He silently wondered who it was. He still doubted that Ron had asked her. The last he heard from Ron was that he was trying to find a girl to ask. Not ever considering his friend Hermione, and that had been at breakfast.

The stairs lurched into its new destination, locking into place with a soft click, and Hermione began her journey forward. "Contrary to popular belief of some Weasleys, others do see me as a girl. I may be bookish, but I am still a girl."

Fred frowned and hurried to her side. "I guess Ronald put his foot in his mouth again?" He stressed his brother's full name like he had heard her do several times whenever she was irritated with the younger Weasley in question.

Hermione sighed, stopped and turned swiftly towards her unwanted walking companion. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about? For I am sure that talking about the unmistakable ability of Ronald putting his foot in his mouth, was not what you wanted to discuss."

"Nothing," he lied. "I just wanted to chat," He paused giving the Fat Lady that week's password and holding open the portrait door, "and, to escort you back to Gryffindor Tower. You never know what dangers lurk in the shadows. Milady." He smirked and bowed, gesturing for her to enter first.

She rolled her eyes and accepted his offer giving him a curt thank you and joined Harry by the fireplace. She missed his wistful look and sudden departure. She was too busy trying to decide how she would find a date to the ball now that she had lied to Fred.

She knew she shouldn't have lied, but she wasn't in the mood for the teasing that would obviously follow. No matter how good humored that teasing would have been.

Truth be told, she had been hoping that a certain red-headed Weasley would ask her, but he hadn't even hinted to a possible invitation just now, as they walked from the library corridor back over to the Gryffindor Tower. He had just wanted to chat. Not ask her out to the ball.

_Fini_


	2. HGRW Sandals?

_Disclaimer:_ _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and guest star Shawn Spencer (from before the first season of Psych).

**Song:** Psych Musical Soundtrack (Original Cast); "(When You're) Making up a Song" performed by Shawn, Juliet, Gus, Mr. Yang and Lassiter.

**Word prompt:** Sandals.

"**Sandals? Sandals! We don't need any stinking sandals."**

"Auditions to be held this Saturday," Hermione murmured as she read the new poster that was pinned to the Gryffindor Common Room's bulletin board. Apparently Professor Dumbledore decided to reinstate the practice of putting on plays at Hogwarts. He had already greenlighted the drama club that Luna had spearheaded last month. Hermione tore the stripe of paper with the audition details off the poster and smiled as she folded it into her bag. Hermione had always wanted to act. Granted that had been a dream of hers before Hogwarts; but now was her chance to try her hand at being a thespian. "I better wear my lucky sandals just in case."

"Please don't make me do this 'Mione," Ron whined as he dragged his feet after his girlfriend to the Great Hall that had been redecorated for today's tryouts. A stage had been transfigured out of the head table at the end of the big hall. Rows of students were lined up awaiting their chance to audition. The headmaster's idea had been brilliant and obviously popular.

"Ronald, I have to have someone to read off to. And, as my boyfriend I thought you would be willing to help me more so than a stranger." The line had moved and she continued forward. Soon they were the next in queue. Ron's continuous grumbled mutterings told her he would read his part and that he agreed with her logic. Although, he did so reluctantly.

"Granger, Hermione." Called Professor Spencer, a professor who had begun teaching Muggle Studies that term. "Show me what you got. I want you to make up a song."

"What?" Hermione blanched. "I - I thought we would be reading lines, not -"

He waved her off and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "This will be a musical."

"A musical?"

"Yes."

"Which musical?"

"Sandals: the Music of Happy Feet."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth repeatedly stunned. Yep, that was the word. She thought. She was stunned.

"Is it like that Cats one?" Ron asked clearly interested.

"Similar. Except with more pineapples."

Hermione eyes grew even larger at this which caused the young American professor to chuckle. "Relax. Just sing a song." He gently supplied, his smirk now firmly in place.

"Just make up a song?" Hermione asked again bemusedly.

"Yep. Nothing can go wrong when you're making up a song." Professor Spencer added motioning for the pianist to begin playing a melody.

Hermione took a long breath and sang her heart out. She pulled her soul into the song, and was overjoyed when she got the lead part. Another dream come true.

_Fini_

* * *

_._

**A/N: **I had totally forgotten I had this one in my media player till it popped up. . . So, the randomness is blamed on the song that played while I wrote this. (_And, __I did have to replay the song three times to write this particular story.)_

Written for both the iPod Shuffle Challenge and the Every Letter Has A Story Challenge (under week one, the R in HERMIONE is for Ron.)


	3. HGHP You'll Never Go In The Water Again

Disclaimer: _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

**Song: **"Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.

**Word prompt:** Shark.

"**You'll never go in the water again... probably."**

"Jaws?" Harry asked holding up the VSH tape in his hand. "I thought you were scared of sharks. Are you sure you want to watch this?"

Hermione sighed. "It's not a matter of wanting to see it, but that I have to see it." His skeptical look caused her to roll her eyes. "I need to overcome this if we are still planning on taking that cruise to the Caribbean for our Honeymoon."

"Ah, yeah I could see where that could be a problem." Harry smirked as he inserted the tape into their VCR player.

Harry draped the red and gold crochet throw, which Hermione's mother had crafted during Hermione's first year at Hogwarts, over them both. The throw had seen its fair share of use over the following years, but it just made it that more special in his opinion. After all, he had no handmade blankets or other such special familial memorabilia from his parents.

Hermione's gentle kissed pulled him out of his inner musings. "Ready?" she whispered as she held the remote. Her slender fingers posed over the play button.

"Ready." He grinned and shuffled closer to his longtime friend and fiancé.

"Lights. Camera. Action." She announced switching off the lights followed by the movie. She could do this, she told herself as she enjoyed the sensation of snuggling into her lover's warm embrace.

She had been wrong. She couldn't do this.

Hermione screamed and threw the throw over her head. They were only a few minutes in, and only at the first sighting of the monstrous shark. Harry congratulated himself for keeping his cool and not laughing at his lover's antics.

"Don't say a word. Not a single word." Hermione warned after she had emerged back from the safety of the blanket.

"Don't worry. I would like to live." He joked. Merriment alit in his green eyes. Hermione huffed and playfully swiped at his arm before gathering the throw back to her. He cocked one eyebrow and grinned before caressing her check tenderly. "It's okay. It's only a movie, Mione. I'm here."

"My hero," she whispered softly against his lips, "What would I ever do without you."

"Let's never find out," he replied, capturing her lips with his. The movie played on in the background forgotten.

_Fini_

* * *

_._

**A/N: **A bit of fluff for the Harry/Hermione shippers out there. I hoped you enjoyed it.

Written for both the iPod Shuffle Challenge and the Every Letter Has A Story Challenge (under week one, the H in HERMIONE is for Harry.)


	4. HGNL Code Violet

Disclaimer: _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Longbottom (nee Granger) and Neville Longbottom.

**Song: **"ABC" by The Jackson 5.

**Word prompt:** Violet.

"**Code Violet."**

Hermione sang aloud to the old muggle radio as she fixed the cookie batter. Neville paused at the door to their kitchen. She didn't knew that he had come home early from his teaching post at Hogwarts. She swayed her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the song. The batter covered wooden mixing spoon she held upright and used as her microphone. Neville couldn't help the smile that overcame his features. He loved catching his wife being free spirited and lighthearted. They both had had a difficult childhood and adolescence with the second wizarding war and all the mischief that seemed to befall them every school year. It was good to see Hermione having fun, he almost didn't want to disturb her. Almost.

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh, Neville. You scared me." She chastised him. Hitting him lightly with the mixing spoon she was still welding. The blush that crossed her face was endearing. They had been married almost three years now and she would still blush at being caught doing something embarrassing.

"Is everything okay? Why are you home early? Not that I am not glad to have you home." She quickly added.

"There was a code violet accident this morning and I had to cancel the all classes for today and tomorrow." He answered removing the spoon from his lover's hand and gathering her into his arms. He wasn't the best dancer he knew, but he did loved dancing with his wife.

"A code violet accident?" Hermione asked after a moment of comfortable silence as they danced around the small kitchen.

"When two highly versatile plants are cross pollinated producing a previously unknown plant." He replied twirling her away and back to him in one smooth motion.

"Oh. How-"

"Teddy." Hermione grimaced. Teddy had inherited his mother's proneness to be clumsy and cumbersome.

"Enough of talking shop." Neville announced, lowering her to a dip and holding her there. He held her there. Her back bowed and her brown chocolate eyes glazing into his. "I've missed you terribly today."

"I missed you, too." She breathed slowly guiding herself closer to him and his mouth. When he pulled away she looked up dazed.

"Not now, or I won't be able to stop. Don't want your batter to go to waste." He explained helping her back to her feet.

"Heck with the batter," Hermione commented grabbing his robes and kissing him fiercely. His groan delighted her and she sent the dishes and cooking goods off the counter with a wave of her hand. She squeaked with surprise when he lifted her up and carried her out of the kitchen and towards their bed.

_Fini_

* * *

.

**A/N: **Ah, what can I say? I like Neville.

Anyway, in case you didn't know, dancing and singing along to ABC is mandatory ;) . _Song replayed once. _

Written for both the iPod Shuffle Challenge and the Every Letter Has A Story Challenge (under week one, the N in HERMIONE is for Neville.)


	5. HGGW You Stupefy Me, You Know

Disclaimer: _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Granger, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, and Harry Potter..

**Song: **"Streetcorner Symphony" by Rob Thomas.

**Word prompt:** Stupefy.

"**You stupefy me, you know."**

"Alright, that's enough on theory about dueling stances and spells. Now we are going to try some practical application." Harry paused studying each member of the small secret club known as Dumbledore's Army. "Let's duel. Fred and Ginny. Ron and Luna. Hermione and George..." He continued on down the list of members, pairing one member against another; but George had stopped listening as he went to one of the many outlined dueling fields that lined the Room of Requirement.

He gave a warning glare towards his twin whom had been grinning cheekily and winking at him. George wished he had never let Fred know that he had a small crush on Hermione. He knew it was a mistake at the time, but they had never kept a secret from each other. Maybe it was time to start, he thought absently as he flipped his brother off. Fred just cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

"You ready?" Hermione's question pulled his attention back to the matter at hand. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a rather pointed look.

"I was born ready, Granger."

She rolled her eyes before they exchanged the proper dueling etiquette. The next few minutes George was kept busy dodging and placing shields to block Hermione's offensive spells. She had aptly dodged the few spells he was able to pitch at her. She was a natural. He could tell. He tried the disarming spell once more, but he had forgotten to strengthen his shield. The resulting crack of his shield breaking was the last he heard before hitting the hard floor below him.

"_Rennervate!"_

George sprung up looking around him. He was alive and still in the Room of Requirement. "What happened, Gred?" He asked accepting the hand up from his twin.

"Hermione hit you with an impressive use of some unknown spell, we need to ask her to teach us that by the way, and then she followed it by the Stunning Spell."

"Where is everyone?" George inquired noticing that the room was oddly empty and quiet. "I wasn't out that long was I?"

"No, you were only out for a half an hour." A disembodied voice answered, which sounded a lot like Hermione's. A second later she flickered into view followed by the other members of the DA. "Practicing disillusioning and silencing charms." She explained.

"They needed a volunteer to see if Hermione's new hybrid of the two would work. So naturally –"

"You volunteered me." George finished.

"That's it for tonight. You all did splendidly. You will all be notified when we will meet again." Harry announced as he brought this training meeting of the DA to a close.

"Thanks George."

"Whatever for?" George asked perplexed.

"For," she paused and worked her lower lip, "joining the DA. I know you and Fred would rather be inventing then this."

"Why I never thought I'd see the day." Her baffled expression warmed his heart. "That the Hermione Granger was wrong. Me and Fred—"

"I and Fred." She corrected.

"Nope sorry love, you're just not his type." He winked at her playfully. "We signed up to see that old toad get kicked out of Hogwarts, and to help bring Dumbledore back."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Just kiss already!"

Hermione and George jumped and looked at Fred, whom had been the one to yell out that they should kiss, before exiting the room. Coward, George thought glaring at the closed door. Hermione excused herself and joined Harry in packing up the training materials. Her blush was almost entirely hidden by her wayward locks. George sighed and couldn't help but wish that Fred had kept his big mouth shut.

_Fini_

* * *

.

**A/N: **Oh, George... *sigh*

Written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.


	6. HGPW Three Turns Back

Disclaimer: _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Granger and Percy Weasley.

**Song: **"Time Turner" by the Ministry of Magic.

**Word prompt:** Protego.

"**Three Turns Back."**

"May I join you?" Asked a feminine voice above him.

Percy blinked and tried to make out who was talking to him. His glasses had been battered and broken; much like himself. He hadn't removed them though. He didn't really care. In his youth he would have repaired the bent frames and cracked lens before during anything else; but they had broken when that blasted wall had fallen...

"Percy?" She, whomever she was, had vetoed his permission and had joined him on the empty cot. The cot that shouldn't be empty. "You haven't seen your family yet." It was a statement, not a question Percy noted. He remained mute. He really didn't feel like talking anyway. He had failed his family. Fred was... he clenched his wand with both his hands not able to finish that sentence.

"Fred isn't dead." Percy dropped his wand and turned to her swiftly. Had he heard correctly?

"Fred's alive?" he cloaked out staring at the woman beside him that he knew he should know, but the name wouldn't come to him.

"Yes. Oh, your glasses are ruined. Let me-"

"The Hell with my glasses!" Percy exclaimed jumping up to his feet. "Where is he? Are they at -"

The small chuckle from the woman surprised and irritated him. He didn't see any humor at all in this.

"First, Oculus Repairo." The woman cast quickly. Percy blinked readjusting his focus.

Was that Hermione? No. It couldn't be. She was too gaunt, and she lacked the usual fire in her eyes that he admired.

"Secondary," the girl continued after she gave a nod of approval at her handiwork. "Fred is not at St. Mungo's. He was probably dragged back to the Burrow. He wasn't hurt."

"How? I saw the wall fall-."

"I was able to stupefy Fred then cast the Shield Charm around him before the wall collapsed."

"How?" He hated that he sounded like a broken Muggle record.

The girl chewed her bottom lip before squaring her shoulders. She reached under her frayed and tattered shirt, and brought out a small pendant that dangled from a small metal chain...

"Is that... No they can't be. They were all destroyed. I've seen them." He rushed out as he reached out and took the device in his hands. He flipped it over and sideways scrutinizing it closer.

"I thought so too. But, then the Room of Requirement dropped this into my pocket when Harry, Ron and I entered the castle following Neville before the battle."

So it was Hermione. "Hermione? What has happened to you - You look so different."

She scoffed and returned the time turner back to its previous hiding place. "Starvation, torture and fighting a battle would do that to you."

Silence surrounded them. It wasn't an awkward silence exactly. No. It was surprisingly a comfortable one. Finally after several minutes, Percy broke the silence as he took his seat beside her once again.

"How did the Room of Requirement get hold of a working time turner?"

Hermione shrugged, leaning backwards onto her elbows. "I wish I knew. I notice that it doesn't have the usual poem inscribed on it. A prototype that got misplaced, perhaps?"

Percy frowned then nodded his head in agreement. "I did notice that the seal of the Ministry wasn't on it... It could be the first one ever fashioned. I heard that the originator of the time turner was a Ravenclaw..." he trailed off as he looked at the other cots that were still full.

Hermione must have noticed where his attention was fixed on for she sighed and pushed herself back up to a sitting position beside him. "I was able to save several people that didn't make it; or at least I thought didn't make it at the time I went back; but, I can't save them all. . . I've tried."

Percy wanted to question her further on who else she was able to pull from the teeth of death, but her small gentle hand patting his knee threw off his line of thought completely.

"You came back and fought for what was right." She paused moving her hand back to her own lap, but her steady glaze into his eyes didn't falter. "That is the thing to remember not all the times you made the wrong choice."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but she placed her finger on his lips, signaling him to stay quiet. "You probably don't know this, but even Ron, in a moment of fear and insecurity I might add, abandoned both Harry and me. But," she took a long breath and glanced up to the sky above them. "He did come back in the end. He did do what was right in the end. Like you Percy. Go to your family. They have missed you." She took another breath and looked back at him. "I've missed you." She added smiling weakly.

Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning towards her. He almost pulled away. Ashamed that he wanted to kiss his kid brother's friend, but thankfully she met him halfway. It was a simple and short kiss, but it was their first of many kisses.

_Fini_

* * *

.

**A/N: **Well, this was my first _completed and posted_ time-turner story. . . I think I stayed away from many clichés while still saving Fred, and a few others that I think should have been saved. I like the concept of two bookworm Gryffindors getting together, so I decided to give it a go. _Song replayed once._

Written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.


	7. HGDM Fly Into My Arms

Disclaimer: _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

**Song: **"Come Fly with Me" by Frank Sinatra.

**Word prompt:** Dramione.

"**Fly Into my Arms."**

"Come fly with me."

Hermione looked up from her reference book that she had been pretending to read when she had first noticed Draco enter the library. He had grown several inches over the summer, and had clearly been training to be a better seeker. His thin frame had become more athletic. His attitude had also changed. Ever since she had struck him for his cruel and cold comments about Buckbeak and well, everything in general, he had become oddly nice around her. Surely he is up to something, she thought before rolling her eyes. She sounded just like Harry. She shock herself free of her inner rumblings and fixed a small polite smile to her face. "No thank you. I have homework that I need to do."

She had not expected him to let out a snort and collapse down on the chair across from her. No, she expected, and would have perferred for him to leave her alone and let her be with her books.

"You have already proven that you are the Golden Brains of the Golden Trio. I wager you could take your O.W.L.s now and pass them. Well, except for divination. No. Let me finish." Hermione glared at him, closed the book before her and crossed her arms; but, she remained mute like he wished. For now.

"You are a Muggle-born" he couldn't keep the slight sneer out of his voice, although he did not quite pronounce with the same level of disdain like he used to, which astonished Hermione. "I understand that you weren't properly taught how to fly a broom-"

"I made high marks in flying lessons. Just as good as yours, if I might add."

"Yes. But, you usually score higher than me, correct?"

She frowned and pointedly refused to look at him. He was right and they both knew it, but she would be damned if she would admit it to his face.

"As I was saying, you were not properly taught flying." He stressed properly, as he toyed with his broom handle. "I want to help you with that."

To say that she was cynical would have been an understatement of the school year. She studied the sneaky Slytherin across from her.

"What's the catch?" She finally asked.

His smirk was a welcome sight for Hermione. She could handle his smirk without issue, but his smiles would cause unwelcomed butterflies to flutter in unwelcome places.

"Not a catch exactly. No, more of a trade. I help you with embracing your powers while flying, and you'll help me with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione relaxed and uncrossed her arms. It was common knowledge around the castle that Draco was doing poorly in DADA. Even Professor Snape had scolded him for his poor performance; if he didn't start turning around his scores soon he would certainly fail the course.

"I might consider helping you Malfoy. Might." She repeated stacking the miscellaneous tomes together. It was almost time for the evening feast. "But, I refuse to go anywhere with you, off or on a broom."

"Why? I thought you were sorted into Gryffindor. Where has that famous nerve gone to?" His smirk did not falter as she glared angrily at him, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"It has nothing to do with courage or the lack thereof." she hissed slamming the books down with a bang. "I just do not like you Malfoy. Not know. Not ever. You are a vile and juvenile prat. And, any chance of me helping you with Defense is gone. I would not help you if you were the last boy on earth." And, with that she turned and marched out of the library her chin lifted high in the air.

"I wouldn't bet on it Granger," He whispered studying her retreating figure. "A Malfoy always gets what he wants. Always."

_Fini_

* * *

.

**A/N: **Okay, I admit it. Draco is a little OOC... But, then he would have to be OOC to some degree to want/like Hermione. And, I just could not help myself with the last line. I know. I know. But, maybe like godfather, like godson?

Written for both the iPod Shuffle Challenge and the Every Letter Has A Story Challenge (under week two, the D in DRACO is for Dramione.)


	8. HGSS A Magical Sleigh Ride

Disclaimer: _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Snape (nee Granger), Severus Snape and Julius Snape (OC).

**Song: **"Sleigh Ride" by Johnny Mathis.

**Word prompt:** Stargazing with a friend/partner/family member.

"**A Magical Sleigh Ride."**

"Giddy up, Giddy up!" Little Julius shouted as he bounced up and down near the one Pegasus drawn sleigh before him and his parents.

"Julius, I have told you -" Severus began his rebuff when his wife of five years silenced him by placing her hand on his arm.

"'Tis the Season, Severus, and he is only three." Hermione gently reminded him giving him one of her warm smiles designed to melt the iciest of hearts. She slightly winked her nose as her eyes danced merrily. "Besides I think he isn't paying you any mind."

"Hmf."

Hermione smirked. "You are not a winged horse decked out in Christmas Cheer... Although, a good Santa hat might give you some added authority."

"Don't you even think it Madame Snape." Severus warned, but the slight curl to his lips betrayed his true mood.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. They joined their son in the sleigh and Severus took the reins. Hermione quickly cast several safety charms and wards about them. Then she covered their laps with the red fleece blanket she crafted for this occasion.

With a shot Severus steered the sleigh into the night's sky. Hermione dared not to look down or to open her eyes. She nervously played with the hem of the throw. She had never been one for flying. Not on brooms, hippogriffs, dragons nor Pegasus drawn carriages. She could feel Julius bouncing excitedly beside her, and every so hundred yards would exclaimed, "Mummy look! Isn't flying magical?"

She voiced her agreement, but she dared not open her eyes.

Severus sighed and leaned over to whisper into his beloved's ear, "Where is that Gryffindor courage, Hmm? Open your eyes woman."

Hermione's retort died on her lips when she turned her attention to her lover and saw a very big green Santa hat on his head. She laughed and kissed him quick on his check. "You will be the death of me someday. You and your Slytherin wiles."

"No, you and your Gryffindor tendencies will be the death of me." He corrected her and pulled on the reins bringing them over a bank of clouds.

"Look mummy, father its Oreo's Belt." Julius exclaimed standing on the bench seat bouncing and pointing to a constellation that had three celestial bodies lined in a row.

"Julius sit down," Hermione scorned grabbing his hand and pulling him onto her lap. "What have I told you about standing in a flying carriage?"

"Not to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sorry mummy."

"You're forgiven," she whispered kissing his head softly. "And, it's Orion's belt not Oreo's Belt. Oreos are a cookie not a constellation."

"Oh-ron-on's" Julius repeated carefully. After a moment of quiet consideration he added, "You sure mummy?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I think I like it better as Oreo's Belt. I mean, isn't in the Milky Way?"

Severus' laughter rang out in the peaceful night air. Hermione cut him a look that did little to dampen his good mood. It was Christmastime he was alive with his family; a concept he had long thought impossible; and he was sure he would win his bet with Lucius that Julius would be sorted into Gryffindor. He was very much like his mother. Thank Merlin.

_Fini_

* * *

.

**A/N: **Hopefully you enjoyed this little bit of family fluff for the Snapes. I usually don't see many of these moments in fanfiction for Severus and Hermione, but then again I am new to both the fandom and the Severus/Hermione ship, so there might be more out there then I know about. _I did have to replay the song to finish._

Written for both the iPod Shuffle Challenge and the Every Letter Has A Story Challenge (under week one, the E in HERMIONE is for Evil.)


	9. HGCD If Wishes Were Horses

Disclaimer: _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory.

**Song: **"Sugar, Sugar" by The Archies.

**Word prompt:** Astronomy Tower.

"**If Wishes Were Horses..."**

Cedric leaned against the cold stone railing of the astronomy tower as he studied the night sky above him. Tonight had been the Yule Ball. He had been stunned when Hermione Granger had descended down the stairs to join her date, Viktor Krum. She had been the belle of the ball. Her blue dress and hair accented her honey-brown hair and warm brown eyes. The assertive Gryffindor bookworm was truly beautiful.

Cedric had chided himself for thinking such thoughts about a fourth-year, especially since he was with Cho. It was no secret that he had been harboring a crush on Cho since last year, and had been overjoyed when she had agreed to accompany him to the ball. But, he wondered if she would have accepted if he hadn't been picked for the Triwizards Tournament. She had not notice him in anyway until his name was pulled from that goblet.

The sound of the door opening and closing below him alerted him that someone was coming. He quickly disillusioned himself. He expected two fellow students in search of a quiet romantic spot to snog. What he didn't expect, however, was to see Hermione Granger alone and crying. Her hair was now a little worse for wear, and her make up was a little blotchy, but she was still beautiful.

"Stupid boys." She sobbed standing by the railing and looking out over the grounds. "Oh, who am I kidding. . . I was the stupid one by believing in wishes. . . If wishes were horses, beggars would be kings... Like I could be Cinderella." she bemoaned through broken sobs. "No one sees that I am a girl. Yes, I like to read and apply myself, but damn it all, I am girl. I want to be noticed for that and not just for my intelligence. . . Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it isn't."

She jumped around searching the apparently empty tower, her wand at the ready. "Who's there? Show yourself."

"Relax Hermione. It's only me, Cedric." He carefully explained as he slowly resolved back into focus.

Hermione didn't relax her stance, but did pocket her wand. "How long have you been there?"

"I was here before you."

"Oh," she squeaked turning back around trying to hid her blush. He pushed off from his position and joined Hermione. He offered his handkerchief. She silently accepted it and dried her eyes.

"Why are you out here alone?" she finally asked returning his handkerchief.

"Contemplating the mysteries of life." He turned and looked at her. "There are a lot of them aren't they?"

She didn't laugh like he had hoped she would. She had just nodded her head and continued to stare out into the night's sky.

"You are not stupid, by the way. You are anything but."

She frowned and turned her attention to Cedric. "I tried to be something I'm not, and I even believed it for a moment. That is pretty stupid."

"No. You did not pretend. You are beautiful."

She stared at the seventh-year. Had she heard right? Did he really think she was beautiful?

"Cedric, do you-" but before she could finish her question she found herself being kissed. He was nothing like Viktor. He wasn't rough or cold. He was the opposite. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. A moan escaped her as he nibbled on her lips and she quickly covered her mouth embarrassed. The moan seemed to startle Cedric to what they had been doing and he back away from her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me -"

"It's okay." It was great actually, she added to herself.

"No it's not," he shock his head, "but, you are beautiful. Don't ever doubt that. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

He then bid her a quick farewell and made a hasty exit. Hermione touched her lips and studied the closed door. Finding herself wishing she was a certain Ravenclaw.

_Fini_

* * *

_._

**A/N: **A missing "what-could-have-been" scene of sorts. . .

Written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.


	10. HGCM Mistletoe

Disclaimer: _See the first story…_

**Characters:** Hermione Granger and Cormac McLaggen.

**Song: **"Christmas in Killarney" by Bing Cosby.

**Word prompt:** "Um... would you not?"

"**Mistletoe"**

Hermione huffed a lock of hair away from her face. Why did she have to put up with Cormac McLaggen? Shouldn't he have finished his schooling ages ago? Apparently not. He was back to try to finish his finial year Hogwarts for the third time. A rarity, but he had agreed to repeat the year instead of sitting for his N.E. . She couldn't really judge since she had accepted the same opportunity that was granted to all that had been misplaced or refused their seventh-year due to the war.

Although, her decision to return to Hogwarts had caused a rift between her and, her now ex-boyfriend, Ron. The last few weeks of summer had been filled with nasty rows about her wish to finish her education and his flat refusal to come back. That had been the main reason she had to break things off with him. It had hurt her to do it. She still had deep feelings for Ron, but she wanted and needed to sit for her N.E.W.T.s and a diploma to get where she wanted in the Ministry. She didn't want to be an Auror like Ron, Harry or even Neville.

"Granger! Slow down will you. I have something to ask you." Cormac called out behind her.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered under her breathe. She contemplated picking up her pace but decided against it. After all, he did fight for the Light and had even helped in the rebuilding efforts afterwards. She could slow down, just a little, and hear him out.

"Christmas is only a month away, and I was wondering if you could do me the honor of going to Slughorn's annual Christmas party?" He must have seen her frown for he added quickly, "I promise that I will be on my best behavior, and that I won't just talk about my accomplishments like last time. No blarney. Honest."

Hermione had to fight to keep her grin from spreading when he crossed his heart. She knew she shouldn't say yes, and she knew that she shouldn't encourage him at all; but his pleading eyes reminded her of a lost puppy. She found to her dismay that she couldn't say no to him.

"Alright, yes I'll go with you."

His shout of excitement didn't surprise her, but what he did next did. He kneeled before her and exclaimed proudly that, "it'll be like Christmas in Killarney. You won't be disappointed Hermione. I swear it on old St. Nick's honor."

"Um...would you not do that?" She hissed as she pulled him back up to his feet. "People are watching."

His sly grin and wink was his only reply before he left her alone in the corridor. What had she gotten herself into, this time? She would just have to make sure that all the mistletoe sprigs in Scotland were destroyed before the Christmas Party.

_Fini_

* * *

_._

**A/N: **...And now we know the rest of the story behind the great Mistletoe disappearance...

What? You don't believe me?

Okay. Okay, all kidding aside. I hadn't planned on writing Cormac and Hermione, but I just keep picturing him during the song. And, well, this happened.

Written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.


End file.
